


To Love and Be Loved By You

by MormontLady



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MormontLady/pseuds/MormontLady
Summary: After a particularly stressful day, Daenerys is reminded of just what made her fall in love with the only man  that mattered, Jorah. A lullaby takes her back to the moment that changed her life as well as his.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Fall 2020





	To Love and Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThroughTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheBlue/gifts).



> Ok, so this Exchange assignment threw me for a loop this go around. The prompts were pretty good, but the requested ratings had me worried. I know that you wanted something a bit spicier, but I couldn’t help but default to pure unadulterated fluff when I read the prompt I went with! I really hope you like this Modern AU piece. Also, shout out to the Doctor of Jorleesi Fluff herself, Salzrand, for giving this the Official Fluff Stamp of Approval!
> 
> *Insert Official Disclaimer (they’re not my characters, not my original song, blah, blah, blah…)*
> 
> The song is James Taylor’s classic, “How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)” with the full lyrics at the end.

_ SIGH… Finally. Peace and quiet… _

Daenerys didn’t think Lyra would ever fall asleep. She had been particularly grumpy today, and Daenerys wasn’t sure what could have caused it. Daenerys was sure that it could have been Lyra’s new teeth coming in, but there was no fever, no drooling, nothing. Not even her favorite stuffed dragon could soothe her, but Daenerys managed to calm her down enough to lay her in her crib. 

Daenerys looked over at the clock on her nightstand. “It’s nearly 8, Jorah should have been home by now.”  _ The front door opened loudly.  _

“Daenerys? Lyra?” 

_ Oh no… No, no, no!  _ Daenerys sprinted out the bedroom as fast as she can to quiet Jorah. 

“Khaleesi! There you are. I was worried for a…”

“SHH! I just laid Lyra down for the night. She’s had a particularly rough day and…”

_ Soft whines could be heard from the closest room. Soon, they grew louder and turned into shrieking cries. _

“Oh, no.” Jorah checked his watch as he toed his shoes off his feet. “I didn’t realize the time. Daenerys, I’m so sorry.” Jorah pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her temple. Even with the simplest of gestures, Jorah somehow managed to rid Daenerys of all the stress and exhaustion from the day. 

“It’s all right Jorah. You didn’t know. I’ll go calm her back down and then…”

Jorah pulled away and rubbed her back. “You’ll do no such thing, Khaleesi. Let me do it. Go get ready for bed. I’ll take over from here.”

Daenerys opened her mouth to argue back, but Jorah silenced her with a gentle kiss. He knew better than to argue with the dragon that laid dormant within her. “I won’t take no for an answer. Besides, I haven’t seen Lyra all day and I’ve missed you both terribly.”

Daenerys pulled away from Jorah’s embrace and walked towards their bedroom. “Thank you, Jorah. But don’t expect me to wait up.”

Daenerys winked at Jorah just before closing the door.  _ Hmm… I could take a shower, but I might pass out from sheer exhaustion. But the scent of mashed peas and milk isn’t really appealing.  _ Eventually, the inviting bed won out and Daenerys grabbed a pair of shorts and one of Jorah’s old shirts. As she slipped under the covers, Daenerys grabbed the video monitor off the nightstand. Even though Jorah balked at the idea of buying such an expensive monitor, Daenerys won out. She still teased him to this day of when he would carry it everywhere he went during those first few months. She even had a photo of him fast asleep with the monitor in his hand safely tucked away for later use. 

Even though the picture was grainy, Daenerys could still see Lyra standing by the edge of her crib as Jorah walked in. Lyra’s cries immediately switched to happy squeals and coos as she realized who had come to her rescue. 

“Shh… It’s ok, Lyra. Papa’s here.” 

Lyra immediately extended her arms so that Jorah could pick her up. 

“I heard you had quite the day with Mama today.” Lyra immediately started babbling and Jorah can’t help but play along. “Is that so? And then what happened?” Daenerys watched it all unfold and smiled. Jorah had been so nervous ever since she told him that they were expecting. But from Lyra’s first cries, Daenerys knew that she would have her Papa wrapped around her finger. Jorah doted on Lyra’s every move and whimper during those first few months to the point that Daenerys had to calm him down. But it was moments like these that stopped Daenerys in her tracks and made her fall in love with Jorah all over again. 

“Well, as exciting as that sounds, it’s time for sleep, my Little Cub. How about a song, hmm? Now, this is a very special song for your Mama and me. It’s the first song we ever danced to, and it was also the moment I realized just how much I loved her. Would you like to hear it?” 

Lyra laid her head on Jorah’s shoulder as he began to dance around the room, bouncing her along the way. 

“How sweet it is to be loved by you… 

How sweet it is to be loved by you…”

As Jorah’s rich baritone voice came across the monitor, Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at the scene that was unfolding. She was quite familiar with just what song he was currently singing. It was at the end of their second date and Jorah was walking her back to her apartment. They had spent the entire night strolling through the streets of their quiet town just talking and stealing the occasional glance at one another. 

“I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were 

I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were 

With sweet love and devotion 

Deeply touching my emotion

I want to stop and thank you baby 

I wanna stop and thank you baby, yes I do”

Lyra's cries and babbling turned into coos and soft giggles as Jorah spun her around the nursery. From what Daenerys could see, her eyes slowly drifted shut as Jorah's dulcet tones continued on. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_The sounds of a house band spilled out onto the streets. The excitement in the bar across from Daenerys’s apartment slowly wound down as a new melody began to play. Daenerys’s ears perked up as she recognized the melody._ **

**_“I know this song! My mother used to play it when I was a child. She’d grab my hand and pull me into a hug every time it played. It was the only music my father would tolerate and allow in the house.”_ **

**_Jorah listened more closely and recognized it as well. He looked over and noticed Daenerys’s eyes were closed as the melody took over._ **

**_“How sweet it is to be loved by you_ **

**_How sweet it is to be loved by you…”_ **

**_Even though it was only their second official date, there was something about her that Jorah couldn’t put his finger on. His head told him to not rush into this, but his heart told him that she wasn’t another Lynesse. Jorah suddenly grabbed Daenerys’s hand without thinking. She looked down at their hands and back up at him. Jorah’s eyes went wide as he realized what he did. He bashfully looked down as he asked, “May I have this dance?”_ **

**_Jorah was pretty sure he would see shock and disgust on her face when he looked back at her, but it was nowhere to be found. Instead, Daenerys grinned as she leaned into Jorah’s frame. “I would love to, Jorah.”_ **

**_He let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in as he placed his free hand on an appropriate place on her waist. “Maybe she’s just taking pity on me.” As Daenerys placed her hand on his shoulder, Jorah chanced a glance at her amethyst eyes. All the nagging self doubt and insecurities melted away in an instant as his feet began to awkwardly shift to the melody of the song. “I apologize in advance if I step on your toes.”_ **

**_Daenerys giggled as she leaned in closer to his chest. “Don’t apologize. If anything, I’ll be the one apologizing for not knowing how to dance.” Daenerys felt Jorah chuckle as it rumbled through his chest. There was something so comforting about it and the feel of his quickening heartbeat slowing down that warmed Daenerys’s heart like no other man had done before._ **

**_As the music continued, Jorah’s hand slid to the small of Daenerys’s back and gently pulled her closer to him. Daenerys burrowed her face further into his chest and inhaled the faintest scent of pine and balsam. The heady scent along with the lyrics of the song lulled Daenerys into a deep feeling of security and belonging. Suddenly, a deep rumbling sound reached her ears._ **

**_“But you brighten up for me all of my days_ **

**_With a love so sweet in so many ways_ **

**_I wanna stop and thank you baby_ **

**_I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes…”_ **

**_The rhythmic shuffling came to a surprising halt as Jorah gently extended Daenerys outward from his body and back into his embrace. Daenerys couldn’t help the bashful smile on her face and the yelp of surprise as he carefully lowered her into a small dip. Even though Jorah did his best to guide her back up, Daenerys somehow managed to bump into his forehead._ **

**_“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Instead of being upset, Jorah instead couldn’t help the laughter that threatened to escape. Soon, Daenerys found herself laughing along with him. Through the mirthful tears that threatened to fall, Daenerys saw that Jorah had stopped laughing and was looking at her with a more earnest expression. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, and she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes drifted down towards her lips. Daenerys could see Jorah talking himself out of going any further, so she decided to close the gap for him._ **

**_Jorah’s hands inadvertently tensed around Daenerys’s hipbone as the initial shock of her lips registered in his mind. But his grip relaxed as her arms snaked their way around his neck to pull herself closer to him. As his mind slowly caught up with what was happening, Jorah responded to the kiss in earnest. The final chords to the song played on as the rest of the world faded out._ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As Jorah placed a sleeping Lyra back into her crib, Daenerys wiped the tears that were threatening to fall onto her pillow. Through the tears, she managed to make out Jorah tucking Lyra in and kissing her forehead. 

“Pleasant dreams, Little Cub. Mama and Papa love you so much.” 

At the sound of the closing nursery door, Daenerys turned the monitor screen off and set it back on the nightstand. As she heard Jorah close their bedroom door, she laid perfectly still so that Jorah wouldn’t see that she was still awake. He quietly shuffled over to his side of the bed and stripped down to his boxers and gently slipped under the covers. 

Before he could even wrap his arms around her waist, Daenerys turned around and pressed her body into his chest. Jorah readjusted his body and instinctively draped his arm across her waist and placed a kiss to her temple. 

“I love you, Daenerys. I’ll always love you. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you and Lyra, but I thank whatever Gods sent you my way.” 

As Jorah’s gentle snores sounded and his breaths evened out, Daenerys let out a soft cry of elation that had threatened to spill out and give her away. As much as she wanted to make light of what she had seen take place, she knew that moments like that with Lyra were precious to him. Instead, Daenerys pressed a tender kiss to his chest as the melody of the song in her head lulled her to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**

**I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were**

**I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were**

**With sweet love and devotion**

**Deeply touching my emotion**

**I want to stop and thank you baby**

**I wanna stop and thank you baby, yes I do**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you, feels so fine**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**

**I close my eyes at night**

**Wondering where would I be without you in my life**

**Everything I did was just a bore**

**Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before**

**But you brighten up for me all of my days**

**With a love so sweet in so many ways**

**I wanna stop and thank you baby**

**I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you, it's just like sugar sometimes**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh yeah**

**You were better to me than I was to myself**

**For me, there's you and there ain't nobody else**

**I wanna stop and thank you baby**

**I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**

**Oh now, how sweet it is to be loved by you**

**It's like jelly baby, oh**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**

**Just like honey to the bee, baby, yeah, now**

**How sweet it is to be loved by you**


End file.
